


Cheater, Cheater

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Terra makes a bad decision.





	1. Chapter 1

Destiny Island had become his home. He spent, days, weeks, hell probably months there. What's the reason for him staying? The brunette looked out at the ocean, two young boys both completely bare played in the water. The shorter of the two was Sora, he had chocolate brown hair, carmel skin, and big sapphire eyes that, when mixed with his precious smile, could melt your heart. His friend Riku was a bit taller than him and very pale. His aquamarine eyes pierced through your soul, and with his blank expression it was hard to tell what was on his mind. 

 

Around Terra, however, the boy was honest with himself. Smiling, laughing, and even getting huffy and upset when he didn't get his way. The boys noticed they were being watched, they both smiled and went running towards the much older man. This is why he's chosen to spend his days here, with these boys, loving them unconditionally. 

 

The two islanders, pounced on him, knocking him back onto the sand. They looked up at him, “Are we gonna play?” Sora asked, already grabbing at the man's pants. Terra chuckled, sitting up, holding the boys in his lap, “Yeah let's play, I'm really excited.” The boys smiled, “I'll make you feel really good with my mouth okay?” Sora got between his legs, pulling out the thick meat, giving it a kiss on the head. 

 

“Terra,” he turned to look at Riku, “can we kiss?” The brunette chuckled, “You don't have to ask permission.” He leaned down to capture the boy's lips, he tasted of mint and salt water. Terra forced his tongue into the boy's mouth, swirling and sucking on his small tongue. Sora engulfed the man's cock in one motion, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He sucked slow at first then became more aggressive, his throat making lewd noises. 

 

This was bliss, nothing could be better than this. “Terra!” The man recognized that voice, he broke away from the kiss, leaving Riku panting, breathless, and perplexed. Grabbing Sora’s hair he gently pulled the boy off of his cock, tucking himself away. The boys were confused.

 

A blonde haired teen walked up to them, “Hey Terra!” The brunette stood, “Ven, hey, uh why are you here?” The blonde smiled, “The Master let Aqua and me have a few days of R&R so I thought we spend it here with you!” Ventus hugged the man's arm, “Maybe you could show me around.” 

 

“Terra, who's this skank?” Riku was very blunt. When he got a bad vibe from something, he wasn't afraid to show his displeasure. Ven was taken aback, “I'm sorry, and who might you be little one?” Riku glared, “Don't call me by such a dumb name. Why are you so close to Terra? Back off or you'll get hurt.” Terra put a hand on the boy's head,  “Hey, hey, calm down. Ven’s a friend and you shouldn't talk to him like that.” Riku still glared at the blond, “I don't like him.” “Aw c’mon Riku,” Sora, being the optimist, gave him the benefit of the doubt, “he's Terra’s friend so he's our friend too!” 

 

Sora held his hand out to the blonde, “The name's Sora! Nice to meet ya!” Ven smiled and shook his hand, “Ventus, but everyone calls me Ven.” “See Riku, he's good!” The silver haired youth crossed his arms, “Whatever. Just stay away from our Terra.” “ **_Your_ ** Terra,” Ven giggled, “they really are cute. C’mon Terra, I want to see all the island before sunset!” Ven tugged on the man's arm, “Alright, alright. Sora, Riku, you two go home I'll see you later.” Terra and Ven walked down the shore of the beach, until they turned a corner and was out of sight. 

 

Riku looked away, “Terra, big dummy…” Sora hugged his friend's waist, “Hey we can keep playing at my house.” Riku looked at the brunette, he rubbed a tear away and nodded, “Okay.”

 

Terra lead Ven around the entire island, telling him everything Sora had told him during his first visit. Ven stared at him as he spoke, he'd occasionally nod and comment with “oh wow”. 

 

“Hey Terra.” “Hm?” Ven pouted cutely, “I missed you a lot you know…” Terra scratched his head, “Yeah? Sorry about just leaving like that.” “I'll forgive you under one condition.” Terra titled his head, “What would that be?” Ven giggled, pulling the man into a secluded area behind some bushes. “I'm sure you know.” He palmed the front of his pants. Terra bit his lip, Ven’s touch felt so foreign, up until now the only ones who’d touch him were Sora and Riku.

 

“Ven,” he groaned, grabbing the teen’s hand, “I, I can't do this with you.” Ven blinked, “Why? You used to love having sex with me.” “I did but--” The blonde placed a finger on his lips, “I know. You just need a little reminder.” Ven dropped to his knees, pulling down the brunette’s pants. He giggled at how it twitched, “Master seems happy to see me again.” The was his nickname for Terra’s penis, at first he didn't like it but it soon grew on him. 

 

Ven kissed down the shaft, gently nipping at the skin. He cupped Terra’s heavy balls, rolling them between his fingers then giving them a firm tug. Ven licked and kissed his penis until it was leaking with pre-cum. He giggled, “Look at how happy Master is, he's drooling.” Ven held out his tongue, catching the drop before it fell to the sand. “He's still bitter, just how I remember.” “Ven we need to stop.” “Why? What's wrong?” Terra averted his gaze, “I...I won't be able to hold back if you keep it up.” 

 

The blonde sat in silence. A warm smile crept onto his face, “Terra, you're so cute.” Ven wrapped a hand around the shaft, slowly pumping it, “Don't hold back, give me everything Terra. Use me, humiliate me like you used to.” Groaning Terra grabbed Ven’s hair, shoving his cock down his throat, not giving him a chance to react. His balls were slapping against his face as his throat was being rawed. He shoved the blonde's head down further, his nose now buried in his pubic hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! _ ” Ven’s mouth filled with cum, he swallowed what he could. Terra yanked the teen’s head back, splattering his face with the last jets of cum. 

 

“Terra,” his voice was hoarse. The brunette sighed as he came down from his high, “Ven I, I-I’m sorry I--” “Ssh. It's okay.” Ven stood and smiled, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, “I love you Terra, do you love me too?” Terra looked off, “Ven I…” “Yes or no Terra?” 

 

He pulled away, “Ven I'm sorry, I love someone else.” “Oh?” Ven scoffed, “Can't love them too much them if you're easily persuaded by a blowjob.” Terra looked down, “I have to go.” He fixed himself before quickly scurrying away.

* * *

 

Sora collapsed beside his friend, they were panting and smiling with their hands intertwined. There was a gentle knock at the door, the boys were too tired to get up to check. “Come in,” Sora yawned. Terra walked in with a guilt stricken look. “Terra, you missed playtime.” Sora smiled. Riku turned his back to the man, “You played with that blonde instead. Admit it, you don't love us anymore.” Sora gasped, “That's not ture!...Is it?” “No no, I still love both of you!” 

 

Riku sat up, glaring at the brunette, “Then why would you cheat on us?!” “I don't know! I...I don't know, okay? I'm sorry...Riku,” he took the boy's hand and attempted to kiss it but he snatched it away. “Leave us alone…” “Riku…” “Leave!” Sora whined and hugged his friend, “Terra doesn't love us anymore…?” Riku held him, “No but that's okay, we have each other.” Terra left without a word, making his way out the house and down to the docks. Ven was standing there, waiting for him, “Done saying your goodbyes?” Terra remained silent. Ven approached him, gently kissing the man, he could still taste his semen on his tongue. Ven pulled away and smiles, “Let's go home, okay?”

 

“...”

 

“Yeah.”


	2. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some crimes can be forgiven.

 

It'd been a couple of days since he'd left Destiny Island and returned to him home of Land of Departure. He couldn't get his mind off of the boy's,  they looked so hurt. Ven didn't have a care in the world, he'd give the man blowjobs on the daily. Terra would always ask him to leave afterwards or just not say anything. 

 

Ven entered Terra’s room. The man was just laying there, staring at the ceiling. Ven sat on the bed, “Terra? Are you hungry? Aqua cooked for--” “I'm fine.” Ven fiddled the zipper on his shirt, “Why are you so mad at me? I want us to be together and do stuff together like old times…” “I'm not mad at you. I'm mad with myself. Those boy's I hurt them…” Ven tilted his head, “Why do you care about those kids so much? Terra you have me and Aqua.”

 

“I loved them and they loved me.” The blonde looked at him, “Well Aqua and I love you too Terra. Probably more seriously than a couple of children.” Terra didn't reply. He sat up, staring at Ventus. He didn't have to be here, he didn't want to be here, so why was he? “Ven.” The blonde blinked, “Yes Terra?” “Get out.” Ven sighed, standing up and walking to the door, “I never thought that bringing you back would make you hate me so much…” The blonde walked out, slowly shutting the door behind him.

 

Terra sighed, getting up. He had to fix this. He left the room and quickly exited the building, making sure to stay out of view of Aqua and Ventus. 

* * *

 

He'd, of course, arrived at Destiny Islands. He scanned the area, not a sign of the two islanders. The boys would usually be playing in the cave around this time. He walked there, looking around inside; Sora was there alone. The boy was sitting in the sand, drawing with one hand while sucking on a popsicle with his other. “Hey Sora.” The boy looked and gasped, “Terra!” He stood, running up to the man, hugging his leg, “You came back!” Terra smiled, stroking the boy's hair, “Sora, I want to make it up to you. Please, I'm sorry.” Sora looked up at him with that loving smile, “Okay! Riku told me to be mad at you but…,” he shook his head, “I can't stay mad at Terra, I love Terra, so, so much.” “Sora…” 

 

He pushed the boy on the ground, kneeling over him. “You're so cute Sora. Do you trust me?” The boy smiled, nodding. Terra returned the smile, taking the sticky wooden handle of the popsicle from the boy's hand. He touched the cylindrical treat against the boy's lips, Sora opened his mouth, allowing the man to slide the popsicle in his mouth. “Pretend it's mine Sora, suck it like that.” The boy nodded, slowly bobbing his head, the salty sweet taste of the popsicle ran down the sides of his mouth. 

 

Terra’s cock pressed against his pants, this was as hard as he's ever been these past few days. He used his other hand to free himself, giving himself a few strokes. Terra sild the popsicle out of the boy's mouth, saliva and the syrup of the popsicle connected to him. The man's cock twitched, “Sora please, suck it.” Sora smiled, “Mm!” Terra touched the tip of his cock to the boys small lips, slowly sliding his cock into his small mouth. 

 

Sora swirled his tongue around the tip, sucking and taking more of the man down his throat. Terra groaned, thrusting into his mouth. Sora looked up at him, a smile gleaming in his eyes as he sucked the man's cock. 

 

Tossing the popsicle aside, he grabbed both sides of the boys head thrusting further down his throat. He groaned as he fucked the brunette’s mouth. Sora moaned and whined around his cock, sucking as hard as he could to please the man. Terra bite his lip, giving a few more thrusts, releasing his seed in the boy's mouth. Sora drank it all down, not a drop spilling on the sand. Terra pulled his limp cock out his mouth with a  _ pop _ . He sat back on his knees and sighed, “Sora, your mouth is so good.” The small brunette smiled widely, “I'm happy Terra likes it!” 

 

Terra moved from atop the boy, allowing him to sit up. Sora looked at his discarded ice cream and pouted. Terra smiled and rubbed his head, “Sorry, I'll get you another one okay?” Sora nodded. “Hey, where's Riku?” “Oh he's doing something at home! Want me to take you?” “No no I got it.” He placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and left the cave, fixing himself as he walked out. 

 

He eventually found Riku’s home. He entered, the father was sitting at the kitchen table while the mother stood cooking. The wife greeted him, asking him to sit and join them for dinner. He declined and asked if Riku was here. The wife pointed up the stairs, he thanked her and bowed, walking up the stairs. He heard running water from Riku’s room. Terra could feel himself getting aroused, the image of Riku naked or in the tub danced across his mind. 

 

He didn't knock, he just walked in. The boy was picking out clothes to wear after his bath. He gathered the outfit in his arms, turning to walk to the bathroom but abruptly stopped. “Riku listen I--” “Get out or I'll scream.” “Riku I know you're mad but let me explain please.” The boy looked away, mumbling, “You're just going to do it again anyway…” Terra was shaken, why was Riku taking this so hard? “Please forgive me Riku, I love you and Sora so much. Here, let me show you how much I care.”

 

Terra unzipped his pants, letting his cock free. “No you idiot! My parents are downstairs!” Terra pinned the boy to the bed, causing him to drop his clothes. Terra smirked, “Then I suppose you'll have to be very quiet then won't you?” The boy's face flushed with embarrassment, “No! I don't want to! Put your thing away!” Terra pulled down the boy's shorts, tossing them aside then angling himself with the boys hole. Riku pushed on the man's chest, “Stop it,” he yelled in a whisper, “if we get caught we'll be in trouble!” Terra chuckled, ignoring the boy's plead, slowly sliding into him. Riku whined, covering his mouth to quiet himself. 

 

Terra buried himself inside the small body. Riku shivered, hole tightening around him.  Terra moaned, “Thought you said you didn't want it,” he teased, “but your body is holding me so tightly.” “Sh-Shut up!” Riku flustered, his face redder now, “J-Just hurry up and cum already!”

 

Chuckling, he placed a hand on the boy's hip. Slowly he thrusted into the tight opening, he already felt himself ready to climax. The brunette held the boy's waist and began to thrust deeper into him. Riku moaned into his hands, trying his best to stay quiet. The slow thrusts quickened, Tera was much more aggressive now, digging his nails into the boy's pale skin.

 

The brunette pounded into the body beneath him, finally hitting that spot that made the boy scream. “ _ Terra _ ,  _ Terra _ ,  _ Terra _ ,” Riku let out muffled moans with every thrust. Terra abused his sweet spot, causing Riku to moan louder each time. The boy's face was flushed; any thoughts of hatred he has towards the man had left his mind. He loved Terra, doing these things with him made him incredibly happy. “Riku,” he moaned into the boy's ear, “I'm gonna cum, I love you, I love you so much Riku…” Riku wrapped his arms around his neck, “I love you! I love you too Terra!” 

 

Riku’s small legs wrapped around Terra’s waist, holding him close to himself. Together they both let out a moan, climaxing together. Terra collapsed on top of the boy, sweating and panting. Riku panted, holding the man's head as he played in his hair, “I forgive you.” Terra rose his head ,”Really?” Riku nodded, “But if you do this again I'll tell my parents about us.” Terra nervously chuckled, “We uh, we don't want that, hehehe…” “I'm serious.” Terra sat up, “Yeah I know you are.” Riku stared up at him blankly, “Terra.” “Hm?” “The bathtub, it's over flooding.” Terra got up, soon realizing the boy was right when he stepped in a pool of water. He walked in the bathroom, turning off the faucet. 

 

Riku was picking up his wet clothes and other items off the floor. Terra walked out, “Riku.” The boy turned at the sound of his name. “I know you have every right to be mad at me, but why does me being with someone else bother you so much?” “My dad cheats on my mom,” he said bluntly, “I hate it. She's really sweet to him but he likes his skanks more than her. I don't want us to be like that Terra. You belong to me and Sora, no one else. Got it?” 

 

He had to admit, Riku being possessive turned him on, he never knew the boy was so territorial. He also had no idea what his home life was like. He picked the boy up, holding him by the waist, “You act like I'm your boyfriend.” “No, you're not.” Terra was a bit hurt, he'd love to hear the boy call him his boyfriend. “You're more like a husband.” The brunette blinked, “Husband?” “Mm. Husband. Like I said you belong to us and husband's belong to their wives.” Terra chuckled, he didn't question the boys philosophy. He kissed his cheek and smiled, “Alright, husband it is.”


End file.
